The present invention relates to apparatus for modifying the audio output signal from a musical instrument, and more particularly relates to electrical circuitry for modifying the audio output signal from a guitar in accordance with the strength of vibration activated by the musician.
Heretofore, electrical circuitry has been provided for varying and modifying the output audio signal from an electric guitar prior to the signal's conversion to audible sound. Such electrical circuitry may include various control features manually adjustable by the musician to establish the type of modification to be applied to the audio signal. For example, the treble or the bass of the produced sound may be increased or decreased by adjusting a control knob.
However, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the musician to vary the type and degree of modification of the produced sound during his actual playing. Practically speaking, all control adjustments are set prior to playing, otherwise, the musician must discontinue playing, at least with one hand, to provide additional modifications and readjustments.